20 words
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: 20 pequenos momentos na vida dos Pevensie. Tanto em Nárnia quanto na Inglaterra.


**Título**: 20 words

**Autora**: Naylas2

**Categoria**: Multi books / multi-films

**Classificação **PG

**Capítulos**: One-shot

**Completa?** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Advertências**: Spoiler para todos os livros.

**Resumo **20 importantes momentos na vida dos Pevensie. Tanto em Nárnia quanto na Inglaterra.

**N/A**: Bom, essa fic faz parte de um desafio que eu e a Thali estamos vendo se serve de usarmos 20 palavras aleatórias e escrevermos mini drabbles para cada uma. O máximo de palavras é 70. Eu usei esse site para pegar as palavras: 

E damn, foi difícil mas foi também muito mágico de escrever esses momentos. E o foco foi claro, no Edmund e na Susan. Os momentos ed/lucy e susan/peter são dedicados pra thali, surtada do meu S2, que me surta também Ti lovi!

**XXX**

_1 - Painting_

- Olhem só o céu e as flores e... - Sua amiga apontava para o quadro a sua frente. - É tão bonito!

E realmente era. Fazia você querer fazer parte da pintura. Mas você não pode.

- Eu acho que é um pouco triste. - Susan murmurou, de cabeça abaixada.

_2 - Inducing_

- Ela me obrigou! - Edmund apontou pra irmã caçula, assim que Peter entrou e viu a casa coberta de pipoca. - Esses "puppy eyes" são uma arma fatal, Peter!

- Você tem tanta culpa quanto ela tem, Ed.

- Por favor, Peter, eu só estava com fome. - Lucy olhou-o com lágrimas nos olhos e nesse momento Peter soube que estava perdido.

Ed estava com razão. Era letal.

_3- Clothing_

Susan amava as vestimentas de Nárnia. Mas nessa hora que Caspian se aproximou e a beijou suavemente nos lábios, molhando-os com a sua lingua... Ela sentiu que ia derreter com o vestido longo de manga cumprida que usava. Era demais, era desnecessário.

_4- Heavy_

- Me solte, Edmund! Eu posso andar!

- Você torceu o calcanhar, Su. Então a menos que você pense em rastejar até Cair, eu te levo no colo.

- É só que... Eu não sou muito pesada?

- Na verdade sim, já pensou em fazer um regime?

Aparentemente Susan Pevensie não só tinha forças para andar sozinha como para espancar seu irmão.

_5- Living_

Cor estava andando pelo castelo e ao esbarrar no Rei Edmund, se desmantelou em desculpas. Ao ser questionado sobre o motivo de estar andando de um lado pro outro, ele apenas respondeu.

- É essa minha nova "vida". Eu vou ser um rei, eu vou ser um irmão e eu não sei como...

Edmund sorriu.

- Bem-vindo ao clube.

_6 - Build_

- Eu também sinto falta de Nárnia, mas nós vamos construir um lar aqui na Inglaterra. - Pedro avisou seus irmãos. - Porque o nosso verdadeiro lar é do lado de quem amamos.

- Peter isso foi... - Edmund começou e fez uma careta. - Tão gay.

Susan e Lucy riram. Não seria tão difícil assim... não enquanto tivessem um ao outro.

_7- Letter_

Quando você tem um irmão como Edmund, você tem que aprender a ler as palavras que não foram escritas. Quando Peter recebe uma carta dizendo: "As garotas precisam de você", ele imediatamente corre para casa. Acha Lucy trancada em seu quarto, Susan no dela, depois de uma discussão com certeza, e seu irmão sem saber o que fazer. Peter respira fundo e senta-se do lado de Edmund no sofá.

_8- Astronomy._

O céu de Nárnia era igualzinho ao da Inglaterra.

E Lucy simplesmente adorava esse fato pois a fazia lembrar da Terra que tanto amava.

Susan, ao contrário, odiava. Mas pela mesma razão.

_9- Progress_

Lucy subiu nos pés de Edmund com um grande sorriso no rosto, que só aumentou quando ele começou a tentar dançar, carregando-a com ele. Edmund não conseguiu evitar com que seus lábios a imitassem, divertindo-se com a aula de dança improvisada. No final, Lucy bateu uma palma e exclamou feliz.

- Estamos progredindo, Ed! Dessa vez não nos desequilibramos uma só vez.

_10 - Hitting_

Não foi o soco que ele levou para defender o irmão que mais o machucou, mas as palavras que saíram da boca de Peter. Eu tenho tudo resolvido Mas mesmo sabendo que isso é mentira, Edmund engole a raiva e a vontade de socar o outro e continua se metendo nas brigas. Por que o que mais um rei poderia fazer? O que um irmão deveria fazer?

_11- Bother_

Você já se perguntou por que as palavras "brother" e "bother" são tão semelhantes? Toda vez que Peter começa a dar um de seus ataques de superprotecionismo, Edmund não consegue diferenciar uma da outra.

_12- Study_

A única maneira de tirar Edmund do estudo era tirar o estudo dele. Era extamente por isso que Lucy corria pelo castelo com as anotações do irmão. Depois de muita perseguição, os dois deitaram na grama ofegantes. Questionado o motivo dela ter feito isso, Lucy apenas respondeu:

- Você estava parecendo a Susan.

Edmund riu e teve que concordar.

_13 - Inability_

- Eu tenho que fazer isso, Ed.

- Eu sei, Peter.

- Eu sou o Grande Rei, ou o mais velho.

- Eu... sei... - Edmund murmurou entre os dentes.

- Miraz não levaria a sério uma disputa com o sobrinho... Depende de mim, Ed. E além do mais, eu...

- EU SEI, PETER! - O moreno gritou. - Eu sei disso, eu sei e... eu odeio isso. - Murmurou as últimas palavras e virou as costas para o irmão.

_14 - True_

- EU ODEIO VOCÊS! - Antes mesmo que Susan possa pensar, as palavras saltam de sua boca e a visão das lágrimas nos olhos de seus irmãos traz lágrimas aos dela. Mas ela não pisca, ao invés disso gira nos calcanhares e bate a porta ao sair. Uma parte dela queria que eles ficasse irritados, e não magoados, que gritassem que a odiavam também. Porque dessa maneira seria mais fácil ela tornar suas palavras verdadeiras.

_15- Fault_

Peter andou pelo castelo em busca de Edmund no primeiro inverno depois de Beruna. Encontrou-o nos jardins mas seu irmão não queria ser consolado.

- Foi minha culpa, Peter. Eu não posso nem quero esquecer isso.

Peter engoliu em seco e voltou aos seus afazeres mas não consegui parar de pensar que, se ele tivesse sido mais legal com o mais novo na Inglaterra...

- Talvez seja minha culpa que isso seja sua culpa. - Sussurrou.

_16- Fear._

Peter tinha medo de fracassar, tanto como irmão tanto como Grande Rei. Edmund, tinha medo de desapontar. Já Lucy morria de medo de ter medo e trair o título que recebera de Aslan. Susan tinha medo da perda. Então quando eles retornam a Inglaterra, ela decide esquecer... Porque você não pode sentir falta de algo que nunca aconteceu, não é?

_17 - Warm_

- Você está quente. - Susan afirmou, com a mão na testa do irmão.

- Eu sou quente. - Edmund respondeu no meio de uma tosse. - Você não precisa ficar aqui cuidando de mim.

- Preciso sim. Está escrito em negrito no manual dos irmãos mais velhos.

- Bem embaixo de como se ensina a dar bronca.

- Vá dormir, Ed.

E essa foi a primeira vez que o moreno obedeceu uma ordem sem discutir, ainda sentindo a mão da irmã dançar por entre seus cabelos.

_18- School_

Quando Edmund volta para a escola, ele é imediatamente pressionado por seus ex-amigos bullies para saber o porquê dele ter amolecido. Quando ele se nega a responder, guerra é declarada. E eles realmente sucedem em fazer de sua vida um inferno. Mas quando, ao sair da aula, ele recebe um abraço apertado de Lucy, um sorriso aprovador de Susan e uma mão no ombro de Peter... Edmund sabe que tudo isso vale a pena.

_19 - Offer_

Lendo nas entrelinhas a ameaça de Radabash, Susan abaixa a cabeça e comunica que vai aceitar sua oferta.

- Isso não é uma oferta, Su! Ele não nos deu nada para negociar e quer que escolhemos entre você e nárnia? - Peter grita, irritado.

- Então é meu dever de Rainha...

- Como monarcas, nosso dever é proteger nárnia... mas como um irmão... eu não posso deixar você fazer isso, eu não vou.

_20 - Gift_

Era o baile depois da comemoração e Edmund tentava o seu melhor na dança com a irmã caçula. Mas Lucy falava tão animadamente que nem noava as habilidades - ou a falta delas - de seu irmão. Então ela subitamente exclamou.

- Oh, Ed! Você não ganhou um presente do papai noel!

- Eu ganhei sim. Mas ninguém pode vê-lo. - Ele a puxou para um abraço. - E o meu é o melhor de todos

**FIM**


End file.
